something different
by diamond sapphire
Summary: takouji "must you keep doing that" Kouji looked at him strangely "do what"
1. chappie 1

Disclaimer: don't own digimon

**Something different**

Chapter 1

Takuya pov

You would think that I'm an everyday average boy, If you think that then I'll laugh at your face but I got news for you, you are so totally wrong. I'm Takuya and the thing is that is different from me then any other boy is that I am a demon. Guess you didn't see that one coming. No one really suspects something like that, no body knows that I'm a demon. Anyway, I'm sitting in class and basically staring into space waiting for the teacher to come.

End pov

Mrs Kretcher walked into the classroom and asked for silence. Mrs Kretcher was an understanding teacher so usually people in her class don't get into trouble. "Morning class." Mrs Kretcher said "Morning Mrs Kretcher." The class said in union. "Well, we have a new student today, his name is Kouji Minamoto. Please make him feel welcome." Then a boy entered the classroom. A lot of girls were whispering about him. Takuya just stared at him and Kouji just stared right back. The girls didn't notice. Mrs Kretcher cleared her throat and said "Umm, Kouji why don't you sit in the empty seat next to Takuya, Takuya, why don't you put up your hand so he knows were you are.

Takuya pov

I sighed mentally and rose my hand up. Why me was all I thought as the kid, what's his name...Kouji or something walked over and glared at me, I glared back of course and he sat down next to me.

End pov

The lesson went on and on and finally it ended. The same thing happened to the second lesson and finally the bell rang signally lunch. "Okay, class dismissed." All the students pilled out and went to the cafeteria.

to be continued

what do you think? good, bad? opinions...


	2. chappie 2

Disclaimer: don't own digimon

**Something different**

Chapter 2

Finally the day had ended and as Takuya made his way home, he relies that someone was following him. He turned around and saw Izumi and Junpei.

"Hey Takuya, where are you headed?" Takuya thought 'isnt it obvious' of course he wouldn't say that out load so he said "I'm heading home." And with that statement he added a grin.

Izumi and Junpei nodded and they said their good byes and went on their ways.

Neither of them knew that Kouji was watching them and as they made their way to where ever they were going, he decided to have a little talk with Takuya.

He walked up to Takuya and said "wait"

Takuya turned around and saw Kouji walking up to him and grinned.

Kouji just stared at him evenly and said "you can't hide it you know"

"Hide what?"

"Don't play stupid demon"

Takuya just stared at him wide eyed and then saying in a shaky voice.

"How do you know?"

to be continued

what do you think? good, bad? opinions...


	3. chappie 3

Disclaimer: don't own digimon

**Something different**

>>> Chapter 3 >>>

"How do you know?"

Those words just came tumbling out of Takuya's mouth.

"Like I said, you can't hide it."

Was the reply Takuya got from Kouji.

"But how, how did you find out?"

"You can fool a lot of people, even your friends but you cant fool me, and your wondering how I found out, well lets just say it's a sixth sense."

Takuya just glared at him and Kouji returned the glare with a glare of his own.

Takuya thought 'he can't have just figured out that I'm a demon and have a sixth sense, the only way he is able to tell if I was a demon or not was if he was a...'

"Hello...anyone home"

Takuya blinked and stared at Kouji and then said

"You just 'had' to say something didn't you."

Kouji just stared at him.

"..." silence was Takuya's response

Takuya sighed in frustration and said

"I got to go home so see you around."

With that said, Takuya turned around and walked away with a whole bunch of thoughts swimming in his head.

Kouji just watched his retreating form as it disappeared around the corner and sighed and thought

'Have you figured me out yet or haven't you, but I sincerely doubt you have'

With that thought he sighed again and started to head home.

>>> to be continued >>>

what do you think? good, bad? opinions...

may have been slight oocs


	4. chappie 4

Disclaimer: don't own digimon

**Something different**

Chapter 4

Takuya grumbled when he got home, he still couldn't believe that Kouji, the new kid had found out his secret.

'I cant believe it, he's new and he found out, this cant be happening, I disguised it so well, okay, maybe not that well, but no one found out, but he did and he barely knew me.'

Takuya sighed in frustration and thought

'Okay, maybe I'm just over acting a little, damn him.'

>>>??? >>>??? >>>??? >>>??? >>> ??? >>>??? >>>??? >>>??? >>>??? >>>??? >>>??? >>>??? >>> ???

The next day Takuya woke up like normal and headed to school.

The day went by asnormal and soon it was the end of the day. (sorry, to lazy at the moment)

'I might as well go to the park since I have nothing to do.'

With that thought Takuya made his way to the park.

Once he got there, he sat under a shady tree and closed his eyes.

Takuya failed to notice someone right in front of him for someone had sneaked up to him and was pretty close.

Takuya opened his eyes and saw two intense dark navy blue eyes pierce right into his own and a faint blush rose to his cheeks.

"aghhh, too close."

Takuya shrieked and stood up (jumped up would be more like it) and stared at the person who intruded his personal space.

"Kouji, what the hell!"

Were the words that spilled out of Takuya's mouth.

Kouji just stared at him evenly.

"Did you have to do that?"

Takuya questioned.

"…"

Nothing, not a word was his response.

Takuya heaved a sigh and stared at him.

Then out of the blue Kouji asked

"Why do you hide?"

"What do you mean hide?"

"Why don't you tell?"

"Huh…tell what?" blink, blink

Kouji just sighed and stared at him.

"Never mind"

"Okie dokie then"

Just then, out of no where, Shinya came and tackled Takuya to the ground grinning from ear to ear.

"Shinya, get off of me."

Shinya did and still grinning, Takuya asked

"What are you so happy about?"

Just then Shinya decided to put on a sweet and innocent look and asked

"Can you take me and Tomoki to the amusement park?"

Takuya stared at his younger brother and said

"Why?"

"Please, me and Tomoki really wanted to go."

Adding that with teary eyes

Takuya sighed and said in a whining voice

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

Shinya was grinning from ear to ear again

Shinya then turned to face Kouji and blinked and grinned and asked

"Do you wanna come too?"

Takuya blinked at what Shinya said and said protectively

"You don't just go asking strangers and wacko people to go to the amusement park with you do you?"

"Isn't he your friend?"

Blink, "good question, I'll get back to you on that."

"Gee, I feel so loved." Kouji put in sarcastically

"Yeah, I know" was Takuya's sarcastic response

Takuya sighed and asked

"Do you want to come anyway?"

Kouji just shrugged in response and said

"Whatever"

Shinya grinned and said cheerfully

"gotta go home, gotta call and tell Tomoki, see ya at home"

to be continued

what do you think? good, bad? opinions...

note-may have been a bit ooc


	5. chappie 5

Disclaimer: don't own digimon

**Something different**

Chapter 5

(Wednesday went by; Thursday went by, Friday finished and now Saturday)

(sorry, too lazy, hehe, umm…)

Saturday soon came and with an over excited Shinya, what could go wrong?

Who knows, maybe, if you're lucky, nothing, but unfortunately luck just isn't on there side.

Knock, knock

"I'll get it."

Shinya ran to the door and opened it and grinned when he saw Tomoki.

"so are we going?"

"yep, once Takuya gets out of bed."

"bed???"

"yep, gotta go wake him, you coming."

Tomoki nodded and so both of them went to Takuya's bedroom and slowly opened his door and saw him sleeping so they took their chance and went up to his bed and pounced on his bed.

"aghhhhhhhh"

Takuya shrieked as he jumped out of bed.

Just then a knock was heard so Shinya called out saying he will answer it and him and Tomoki made their way to the front door and opened it.

Kouji walked in and just then Takuya called "Who is it?"

"Some guy"

"what does he want?"

"Don't know"

Takuya walked out already dressed and blinked

"Kouji…"

"who else would it be" was Kouji's remark

"oh, I don't know, the mailman" was what Takuya said

"whatever, so, you gonna go anytime soon"

"yep, gonna go now, you still coming?"

"might as well, not like I have anything to do"

(so anyway, they got to the amusement park and they payed and entered and now they are standing just in front of where you enter)

Tomoki and Shinya started discussing what to do and decided and ran for the ride, what ever the ride was because I would have no idea.

Anyway, they started to run and weave through the crowd and Kouji saw their running figures and said to Takuya

"You do realise that your brother and his friend are running of right"

"WHAT?!?"

Takuya looked around and saw that his little brother and Tomoki were gone.

Anyway Tomoki and Shinya went on some rides somewhere

Anyway while Tomoki and Shinya are off somewhere, Kouji and Takuya are stuck looking for them.

"SHINYAAAAAA… TOMOKIIIIII"

"Ok, lets try over there"

"Takuya…"

"Hmm…"

"They're probably fine"

"How do you know"

"Cause they are"

"What happens if-"

"Nothing will happen" Kouji cut in

With that said, Kouji started to walk away

"Hey, where are you going."

"Where do you think"

"…"

Kouji sighed and said "the rest room of course"

With that he walked away, and of course Takuya followed

In the rest room there was nobody at all besides them, anyway Kouji went and came out and washed his hands and yadda yadda yadda.

Anyway Takuya just watched as Kouji washed his hands and yadda yadda yadda. Anyway he thought (Takuya) 'Shinya, where are you?'

Kouji finished washing his hands and looked at Takuya and said

"I'm sure he's fine, remember, Tomoki is with him to"

"I'm aware of that but…"

"You worry too much for someone like you"

"…huh?"

"Demon"

"…he still happens to be my brother you know"

"Yeah, I know"

Kouji thought

'He looks kindda cute worrying'

With that thought he smiled mentally.

Kouji walked up to Takuya and stared at him and started to draw closer and closer (and closer and closer and closer) (hehe, just had to say that) until their lips were just a mere centimetre away and slowly their lips locked in a kiss.

to be continued

What do you think? Good, bad? Opinions…

I think I went a little side tracked there huh? Oops...

Note-I think I probably made them a little ooc


	6. chappie 6

Sorry it took so long to update and plus the chapter is really short, I've been really busy so I'M SORRY

I also want to thank the reviewers who reviewed so far and the people who read my story so THANK YOU

Disclaimer: don't own digimon

**Something different**

Chapter 6

Kouji pulled away and looked at Takuya to see a reaction

Takuya stared eye wide at Kouji and probably gapping, who knows

Takuya shook his head while Kouji said

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, except for the fact that you kissed me, of course nothing"

Was Takuya's sarcastic answer

"…"

Takuya sighed and then thought

'What's the deal, first he's saying all this stuff and then he just kisses me right out of the blue like that, gee this guy is so strange'

"Gee, that's nice"

"What?"

"I guess you never realised that you were voicing your thoughts huh?"

"Shut up"

"Make me"

"Fine I will"

With that said, Takuya pounced on Kouji and they both went tumbling down to the ground

Just then, the bathroom door swings open and Shinya and Tomoki pop into the bathroom

"Umm, what are you two doing?" Tomoki asked the two boys who are apparently still lying on the floor, Takuya on top of Kouji

The two on the floor looked at each other and Takuya stood up and said

"Nothing, why would you think that" Takuya said nervously with a nervous laugh

Shinya and Tomoki just exchanged glances

to be continued

what do you think? good, bad? opinions...


	7. chappie 7

Disclaimer: don't own digimon

**Something Different**

Chapter 7

(Saturday went by, Sunday went by now Monday)

Monday has come as Takuya sat in his seat waiting for the class to end

"Okay everyone, I have a project (assignment or whatever you want to call it) to do. It's a partner project so I want all of you to pair up with a partner"

Everyone in the class started to talk asking each other who they wanted to partner up with

Some girls went up to Kouji and asked if he wanted to be their partner

He ignored them and stood up and went up to Takuya and asked

"You want to be partners for the project?"

Takuya's response

"...umm I guess, why, what's wrong with partnering up with them"

Takuya gestured to the girls he saw before asking Kouji to be their partners

Kouji just shrugged

Finally school let out as everyone left to get on the bus or to the car

"Finally, I can go home already"

Takuya got up, packed his bag and was about to leave when Kouji came up to him

"Do you want to start the project today?"

Blink, blink Takuya just stared at Kouji

"Umm... I guess, it's not like I have any plans anyway"

Kouji nodded and said

"You can come by around five"

"Five??? Umm... sure"

They went their way home and soon it was five

Takuya was standing outside of Kouji's door re-thinking if it was a good idea to pair up with him

Takuya knocked and a second later, the door opened

"You finally came demon, thought you got lost"

"Must you call me that and plus, I didn't" Takuya said frustrated

Kouji shrugged

"So, you going to let me in or not"

Kouji moved out of the way and Takuya made his way in

Takuya took in the unknown place, as he looked around, Kouji asked him if he wanted anything to drink

"Gee, why not, so you can poison me, no thanks" was Takuya's sarcastic remark

Kouji just shrugged and asked in a calm and collected voice

"Do you want to start the project yet?"

"Hmm, I guess"

"Ok, follow me"

Takuya followed Kouji in his room

As Kouji started up his computer, Takuya looked around, poking here and there

Takuya soon came to a photo with Kouji, his dad and his mum (step mum but Takuya doesn't know that)

He looked at the photo and blinked

'His hair, his eye colour, they're different, whats with that'

Takuya subconsciously picked up the photo and looked at it

The frame turned and another photo behind it now looked back at Takuya

'…what the…???'

"What are you looking at?"

That broke Takuya's train of thoughts as he whipped around to see Kouji staring at him from just a few inches away

Kouji eyed the object in Takuya's hand

Seeing the photo, Kouji said

"She's my mum, she died"

"Oh, sorry"

Kouji nodded

"Let's get started then"

Takuya nodded and they started on the project

Soon it was getting late and Kouji's parents still aren't home

"Hey Kouji"

"Hmm…"

"Well, I should be getting home soon so umm…"

Kouji looked at him and stared at him before moving (walking) to where Takuya sat

'Ok Takuya, don't panic, nothings going to happen right, right?!?' was what Takuya's panicked mind thought

Well, guess he was wrong because the second Kouji sat down was when he pressed his lips on Takuya's

To be continued

What do you think? good, bad? opinions...


	8. chappie 8

**Something different**

Chapter 8

Kouji slowly slid his hand up Takuya's shirt as he kissed him

Takuya let out a small gasp and tried to push Kouji of him only to realise that Kouji had his hands in a tight hold and it doesn't seem like he's gonna let go anytime soon

But a second later Kouji was of him and back to sitting on the end of the bed

"Must you keep doing that?"

Kouji looked at him strangely

"Do what?"

Takuya glared at him and Kouji questioned

"Well?"

"Never mind"

Takuya all but grumbled

"You can stay over if you want, it's late and I don't think it a good idea to go home now"

He did have a point; after all it is what 11:37 at night

Who would have thought that time goes that quickly by

So anyway, after a lot of debating and arguing with his brain he gave in and now here he is, on Kouji's bed while he's sleeping on the floor

'He's not such a bad guy, hmm, oh well tired, sleep now'

With that as the last thought he slowly drifted of to sleep oblivious to the fact that Kouji is still awake

He stood up walking over to the bed watching Takuya sleep

'He seems really peaceful when he sleeps'

He gently brushed a few lose strands of hair out of the way and gently brushed his lips on Takuya's forehead

"I guess you still have no idea what I am Takuya" he whispered

Before standing up and plopping back down on a spare mattress and drifted of to sleep

To be continued

Sorry that took so long, writers block, their evil -shakes head sadly-

I had no idea what to write so... ta-dan, chapter 8 completed finally -grins-

Tell me what you think pwease -puppy dog eyes-


End file.
